


Common Filipino Phrases

by Mima0110



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mima0110/pseuds/Mima0110
Summary: Love you my friend! Hope it helps. <3
Kudos: 1





	Common Filipino Phrases

**Author's Note:**

> Love you my friend! Hope it helps. <3

**Greetings and Essentials**

Magandang araw! ( _ma-gan-dang a-rau_ ) / Good day!

Magandang umaga! ( _ma-gan-dang u-ma-ga_ ) / Good morning!

Magandang hapon! ( _ma-gan-dang ha-pon_ ) / Good afternoon!

Magandang gabi! ( _ma-gan-dang ga-bi_ ) / Good evening!

Oo ( _o-o_ ) / Yes

Hindi ( _hin-di_ ) / No

Salamat ( _sa-la-mat_ ) / Thank you

Walang anuman ( _wa-lang a-noo-man_ ) / You’re welcome

Paalam ( _pa-a-lam_ ) / Goodbye

Paumanhin ( _pa-ooo-man-hin_ ) / Excuse or Sorry

Ingat ( _e-ngat_ ) / Take care

**Directions**

Nawawala ako ( _na-wa-wa-la a-ko_ ) / I’m lost

Hinahanap ko ( _hi-na-ha-nap ko_ ) / I’m looking for

Kaliwa ( _ka-lee-wa_ ) / Turn Left

Kanan ( _ka-nan_ ) / Turn Right

**At the Restaurant / Bar**

Ang sarap ( _ang sa-rap_ ) / It’s delicious

Pahinging tubig ( _pa-hee-nging too-big_ ) / May I have water?

Kain tayo! ( _ka-in ta-yo_ ) Let’s eat!

**At the Market**

Magkano? ( _mag-ka-no_ ) / How much?

Ano iyan? ( _a-no e-yan_ ) / What’s that?

**Numbers:**

Isa ( _i-sa_ ) / 1

Dalawa ( _da-la-wa_ ) / 2

Tatlo ( _tat-lo_ ) / 3

Apat ( _a-pat_ ) /4

Lima ( _lee-ma_ ) / 5

Anim ( _a-neem_ ) / 6

Pito ( _pee-toh_ ) / 7

Walo ( _wa-lo_ ) / 8

Siyam ( _see-yam_ ) / 9

Sampu ( _sam-poo_ ) / 10

Tawad ( _ta-wad_ ) / Last price?

**Making Friends**

Kumusta? ( _ku-moos-ta_ ) / How are you doing?

Ano ang pangalan mo? ( _a-no ang pa-nga-lan mo_ ) / What’s your name?


End file.
